Un futuro en rosa
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: De repente y luego de años de compartir el piso como dos solteros adultos, la vida de Sherlock y John cambió drásticamente.


Un futuro en rosa.

**Resumen: **De repente y luego de años de compartir el piso como dos solteros adultos, la vida de Sherlock y John cambió drásticamente.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Parent!Lock.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **One Shot.

**Palabras: **1.983 (Es el año en que nací ^_^)

**Notas: **Un pequeño One shot mientras que pienso hacer con mi vida y los trabajos atrasados que tengo.

**Fecha: **01/12/2013.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Un futuro en rosa.**

De repente y luego de años de compartir el piso como dos solteros adultos, la vida de Sherlock y John cambió drásticamente.

Quizás no mucho en verdad, ya que los cambios se había suscitado dentro de su piso; fuera de este ellos seguían siendo los mismos. Pero ninguno de estos cambios se debía a su larga relación, que como todo el mundo había vaticinado, no faltaba mucho para que de amigos pasaran a algo más… íntimo. No, aun dentro de una relación romántica, o sentimental, ellos no habían cambiado su forma de ser entre ellos.

Pero no podían decir que seguían siendo los mismos.

Primero porque las cosas se les habían complicado. Segundo, porque ya habían dejado de ser simplemente dos contra el mundo…

Y esa tercera y pequeña personita, no había hecho más que virar sus vidas de cabeza, de la noche a la mañana.

Andrómeda Holmes, nombre dado casi por designio familiar, según había explicado Mycroft, y que John había aceptado casi sin dar batalla… Solo porque estaba seguro de que era un nombre sumamente hermoso, que además le pegaba a la niña, y con el cual había molestado a Sherlock con la idea de ubicar la constelación a la que daba nombre en la gran esfera celeste, todo en un mismo momento.

La niña no era más que un bebé cuando arribo a su hogar, envuelta en mantas y oliendo aun a hospital, en los brazos cariñosos de John.

A simple vista, y se lo preguntaban a Sherlock, él diría que la niña no era más que un bulto diminuto en brazos de su doctor. Algo realmente tan delicado, que se negó a tenerla en brazos cuando John se la ofreció.

No entendía como el ex militar parecía estar tan cómodo con la presión de sostener una vida tan pequeña en sus manos, él no sabría que hacer si llegaba a caérsele. Sus manos temblaban tanto, y además sudaban… no eran un lugar seguro para ella.

Claro que el rubio no permitiría que Andrómeda pasara de brazo en brazo, de todos aquellos que habían venido a conocerla y la cargaban con entusiasmo y amor, sin que lo hiciera por los de su propio padre, eso nunca.

—¡Siéntate, Sherlock! —Cuando la voz del ex militar resonó en el piso, todos los allí reunidos quedaron a la expectativa del movimiento del único detective consultor del cuarto… y mundo también. —¡Ahora!.

Sherlock obedeció inmediatamente, dejándose caer hacia atrás en su sillón de cuero, simplemente esperando la típica retahíla de regaño que John le podría soltar por estar siendo, a su entender, un completo idiota… y es que él crea que estaba teniendo razón, y podía fundamentar eso.

—Ahora solo deja tus manos allí. Solo sostenla, Sherlock… no es tan difícil, créeme. —John sentencio, casi enternecido por los labios claros de su compañero, crispado en una mueca de total horror. Estaba seguro que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que el detective le perdiera el miedo a su hija.

Las mantas eran demasiado rosadas para el gusto de ambos, pero habían sido un regalo de la señora Hudson cuando apenas habían dado la noticia de que la pequeña ya era un plan seguro en sus vidas.

El osito¹, regalo de Molly; era un poco más claro, aunque no dejaba de ser rosado también. No que les molestara el color, era obvio que siendo su pequeño bebé una niña… se tendrían que acostumbrar a este, tarde o temprano.

"Mejor tarde que temprano." Había pensado Sherlock, cuando en los siguientes meses seguían recibiendo más y más regalos en la misma gama de color.

Y de pronto el 221B de la calle Baker, ya no era el que ellos habían rentado hacia años atrás.

Si bien la estructura no había cambiado en nada, las paredes estaban con los mismos y viejos empapelados, incluso a pesar de los años y las veces en que John había gritado para que Sherlock la borrara de allí… la cara en amarillo brillante seguía sonriéndole desde arriba del sillón.

Andrómeda cumplió los cinco cuando John decidió que la llevaría a tomar clases de lo que ella quisiera, y para total horror de Sherlock, esta decanto por el más delicado arte para una niña como ella… o una princesa en educación, como tan incansablemente su tío Mycroft le repetía.

Sherlock no tenía nada con el baile clásico, había asistido a muchas presentaciones con su madre, y era sublime la expresividad de las bailarinas, pero él casi había llegado a creer que…

—Es su decisión, Sherlock… no la tuya.

—Estoy seguro de que puede aprender algo más… útil, John. —Sherlock tembló al enfrentar a su compañero de vida, sabiendo que el humor del rubio venia escaseando con creces con los últimos días… que nada tenía que ver con su terquedad. —No digo que se convierta en científica, y cree la cura para el sida y el cáncer al mismo tiempo… pero, si tan solo la alentaras a ser… no sé, doctora. ¿No te gustaría que lo fuera?

John no necesito hablar, tan solo apuntar al sillón para que el cuerpo delgado del detective se dejara caer con pesadez, y sin ocultar el bufido de cansancio.

—Que quiera bailar ahora, Sherlock… no evita que mañana pueda ser una gran doctora, o una científica… o lo que ella quiera ser. Tiene tiempo, solo cumplió cinco este año, y ella está más cerca a verse como una eterna princesa, que como una adulta responsable de su propia vida… Déjala ser niña, tiene mucho tiempo para madurar.

John suspiro y dejo a Sherlock solo para que pensara en lo que le había dicho. Él ya tenía suficiente buscando escuelas para Andy, más todas las cosas que debía llevar para sus respectivas clases.

Y entonces la sala se lleno de más de ese color, que todavía a ninguno de los dos acababa de gustarles. Las medias, y el tutu… los pequeños zapatos de punta², y todo aquello desperdigado por todo el piso casi todos los días de las semana. Porque las prácticas se habían intensificado, y cuando Andrómeda cumplió los 11, ya estaba lista para presentar su primera obra, siendo el papel protagónico.

John se sintió más que contento cuando todos los muebles de su sala dejaban su posición original y el piso de madera estaba más que apto para convertirse en un estudio de baile, con Sherlock al mando del ritmo, muy bien practicado con su violín.

—Aun tienes esperanzas de que se canse, ¿sabes? —Había murmurado John, cuando luego de un merecido descanso, su pareja entro a la cocina a pedir su té.

—¿Por qué esperaría eso? ¡Ella es un genio! Sera una gran bailarina… Madre está pensando en un viaje de estudios cuando acabe la escolarización.

—¿E-el Royal Ballet?

—O el Bolshoi… ¿Te gustaría pasar una temporada en Rusia?

—¡No! Por dios no… amo demasiado a Londres, Sherlock.

—Entonces tendrá que ir al Royal… —Sherlock sonrió, arrebatando su taza de la bandeja con la cual John hacia equilibrio.

Andy apenas repasaba los pasos con movimientos lentos, tal y como su padre había dicho que lo hiciera gasta que acabaran de beber su té. La niña les sonrió a ambos, cuando John y Sherlock se sentaron en el único sillón en el que se podían sentar.

—Muéstrale a papá lo último que practicamos.

La niña asintió al pedido de su padre, mostrándole a John los movimientos y posiciones que había estado practicando con esmero. Era sumamente hermosa verla moverse de esa manera, pero no tanto como había sido verla llegar hasta esas instancias… y lo que aun le faltaba por crecer.

La única vez que John se sintió totalmente desbordado por la pequeña jovencita que ahora tenían, fue cuando exigió… EXIGIO, todos y cada uno de los pormenores de la relación entre ellos dos.

De golpe John estaba pálido y necesitando de algo fuerte, cuando su pequeña y amada Andrómeda comenzó a pedir a gritos las razones de su nacimiento.

—John, es tu papá… no tienes su apellido por un simple asunto de conveniencia… —Sherlock supo que se había equivocado de palabras en cuanto había acabado de pronunciarlas.

—Lo que tu padre intenta explicar Andy, es que tienes mejor posibilidades llevando solamente su apellido… lamentablemente yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte, hija.

Pero no había razón creíble para ella, muchas cosas simplemente no le cerraban en la cabeza. Y pudo oír como el detective se quejaba que esa terquedad no era un rasgo suyo efectivamente.

La charla abarco meses de planeamiento en conjunto, la mención de una madre subrogada, y la alegría de encontrar a alguien que les gustara a ambos para llevar a su hija.

—Cuando naciste aun no había posibilidades para que nosotros nos pudiéramos casar, Andy… por eso Sherlock aparece como tu padre biológico y yo como tu tutor legal si algo llegara a pasarle.

—Era cuestión de que tu tío hiciera unos papeles por nosotros, pero eso no nos hace menos una familia. Tú y John son mi única familia…

De golpe la habitación quedó sumida en el más incomodo silencio, Andrómeda, que ya era una adolecente pronta a ser una joven mujer, caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de dominar el enojo que parecía quemarle la piel. Era estúpido que le dieran esa excusa siendo que la ley de matrimonio igualitario llevaba ya años de vigencia en Inglaterra.

Y en menos de dos meses ambos estaban parados frente a una jueza, listos a pronunciar sus votos. Sherlock llevaba una gran corbata rosa pálido, con un hermoso rubí en medio, que según Mycroft fue el que había utilizado su padre el día de su casamiento. Y John una blanco con otra hermosa piedra haciendo juego. Andrómeda en persona había ido con cada uno de ellos, por separado, a elegir sus respectivos trajes.

En otras circunstancias, la ceremonia no habría sido más que una intima celebración, y una cena aun mas intima… después de todo su familia y amigos eran muy pocos.

Pero su joven hija, se encargo personalmente de convertir ese día en algo memorable y sublime, además de grande y terriblemente exagerado. Incluso la abuela Holmes estuvo presente durante la ceremonia y la celebración.

—Creo que vamos a tener un muy difícil futuro, John.

—¿Lo dices porque por fin tengo derecho de mandarte a dormir al sillón si me molestas?

Los labios del detective se fruncieron tratando de evitar que la sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Me refiero a Andrómeda. Y como si un simple estado te hubiera evitado hacerlo antes…

—¿Andy? Andy es una buena niña… es inteligente, amable, educada…

—Sí, si… ya comienzas a hablar como Madre. —Sherlock carraspeó, ya que efectivamente su madre no estaba sentada muy lejos de él. —Y es exactamente a eso a lo que me refiero…

—No veo tu punto, Sherlock. Si lo dices por su insistencia en que formalicemos nuestros votos… no veo porque cumplir su anhelo de vernos casados sea algo malo. —John le sonrió sin dejar de perder de vista la pista de baile donde algunos descendientes de una familia en crecimiento acompañaban a su niña en los pasos de moda. —Para nosotros no significaba tanto como para ella… y estoy más que contento de haberlo hecho así.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo unos segundos apenas antes de suspirar, y volver la atención hacia su pequeña.

—¿Incluso si te viste de rosa?

—Incluso si lo hace, sí.

—¿Cuándo ella se case tú crees que…?

—Espero que piense en el tradicional vestido blanco, en verdad.

—Aunque siempre se vio bien de rosa.

—Ella se ve bien de cualquier color Sherlock… pero de novia se verá simplemente sublime.

Ambos padres estuvieron inmediatamente de acuerdo ante esa idea, y sin pensarlo mucho mas, dejaron su mesa y a sus invitados para unirse a la joven masa, que por esos momentos no hacían más que saltar en medio de la pista… eso si podían hacerlo ellos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** La idea no es más que un descuelgue mío… ayer por la tarde mi sobrina bailo en una presentación anual, y la verdad que me encanto como estaba vestida y maquillada. De allí mi mente solo hizo una rara pero efectivo -para mi, claro está- sucesión de ideas hasta acabar con lo que más o menos me puse a bocetar.

Quizás faltaron descripciones, pero era simplemente dar una idea nada mas…

Andrómeda no tiene líneas, y estaba penado así, no quise más que insinuar al personaje. ¿Por qué? No sé…

Y se llama de esa manera simplemente porque soy una enamorada de Andrómeda. XD


End file.
